Flicker of Doubt
by Icebender21
Summary: Danny would love nothing better than to spend more time with his boyfriend. Too bad Dash is still insecure about having an open relationship. Oneshot DannyxDash DashxDanny. Slash, people!


**Disclaimer**: I can't even _remember_ the last time I watched an episode of Danny Phantom. Fans, run in fear if I ever claim the rights to this show. Ph34r, indeed… Though it's highly unlikely.

**Summary**: Danny would love nothing better than to spend more time with his boyfriend. Too bad Dash is still insecure about having an open relationship. Oneshot DannyxDash DashxDanny. Slash, people!

**Warning**: This story contains slash, boys loving each other, and all forms of the term. Please go back if you are not a fan of this. It's been awfully cold at night lately, so flames will be used to warm me up.

Y'know, I haven't found a new Danny Phantom slash in quite some time. Imagine my joy when I got the idea to write this fic yesterday! It just works out so well! I've wanted to try out writing a different fandom for a while and this was the perfect opportunity and I hope everyone will enjoy it!

* * *

**Flicker of Doubt**

Dash was a jock. Plain and simple, wasn't it? He played quarterback for Casper High School's football team. All the girls wanted to be with him and all the guys wanted to be him. Except one guy, that is. One guy, as shy and feeble-looking as he may be, had come to the realization that he _wanted_ to be with Dash regardless of their bully/victim relationship.

When the meek and bashful Danny finally confessed to harboring such outrageous thoughts, the jock was thrown for a loop. At first, he tried avoiding the boy only to realize that more he tried to steer clear of the half-ghost teen, the more he would think about him. The haunting feelings soon became too much and in an effort to control his hormones, the blonde seized the shorter teen in an empty hall after school and kissed him full on the lips. Well, it made sense to him at the time.

Danny had absolutely no idea how to react. His crush was kissing him from seemingly nowhere and he couldn't form a coherent thought in his buzzing little head.

It only lasted a few seconds and when Dash pulled away he was majorly flushed. Muttering something under his breath to the effect of "not half bad", Danny blushed furiously and had his lips seized yet again.

After that moment, the two had started dating and had now been together for about a month and a half. They told nowhere. Even against Danny's better judgment. Keeping it a secret had been entirely Dash's idea.

"C'mon Dash, can't I at least tell my friends about us?" the raven-haired student questioned one day. Conversations similar to this had been held and the outcome always remained the same.

"Not yet," Dash sighed, running a hand nervously through his hair. "Let's wait a little longer, okay? I promise we can tell them soon."

The smaller of the two was quite frustrated at the standard response. He folded his arms over his petite chest and tapped his foot impatiently against the tiled floor of one of the restrooms. It was lunch period, so it was almost certain they wouldn't be bothered.

The request was perfectly sensible the way Danny saw it. He had, after all, informed Dash that he was half-ghost three days after they had been made official. It was only fair that the blonde jock knew what he was getting into and Danny felt his heart flutter when Dash told him that having a boyfriend who was part ghost was kinda cool.

"You're always saying that! I know you're scared of what others might think, but you should know I won't abandon you no matter what happens." Danny pleaded, looking to the taller man with soft orbs of cerulean. "You trust me, don't you?"

Dash bit the inside of his lip and turned away in embarrassment. He hated when Danny would go all 'after school special' on him.

"You know I do," the blonde mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. "But what'll the guys on the team think? I'll get kicked off for sure. Football's like the only thing guaranteed to get me into a good college. Besides, imagine what my dad'll do when he finds out his only son's gay."

The jock also believed he had a valid point. He couldn't risk being shunned from the only thing he was ever good at. What about the friends he had? He knew it seemed selfish, but Dash feared the day when he'd have to give up being the school hero and renounce his popularity status. He had no objections of Danny joining him in that spotlight, however.

But that'd just raise suspicion. Why else would they be hiding out in the boy's bathroom if they didn't want people to know? It was why the jock, with a heavy heart, would take the time to place small bruises on his boyfriend's tiny frame to keep up appearances. Danny would assure him that he'd been through worse right before and right after, but that didn't do much to stop Dash from feeling guilty.

Maybe coming out would be the right thing to do. He wouldn't have to injure the boy anymore and he wouldn't have to pretend to date Paulina. He saw the cold stare Danny would give him whenever the girl would cling to his arm and place kisses on his cheek.

The ghostly green glare he received could certainly cause death on the few occasions Danny spied Dash place his lips over the ones belonging to the Hispanic girl.

But he never enjoyed it with Paulina. Dash actually enjoyed the slight chill that ran down his spine whenever he and Danny kissed.

"What if they already know?" Dash whispered silently to no one in particular.

Danny heard him, though. Uncrossing his arms he made his way over to the jock and placed a hand his broad shoulder to give him a sense of reassurance.

"No one knows yet. How could they possibly know?" Danny offered.

"You're right… I guess I'm just being a little paranoid," the other nervously chuckled.

"Funny, it should be the other way around," the blue-eyed boy grinned good-naturedly. Dash rolled his eyes and pulled the smaller boy against his chest. It was an odd mixture of cold and warm. The perfect temperature, Dash thought. He hated when it got too cold because he would always overdress and have to take off the layers of clothing later. The heat also didn't sit well with him because, despite what people might think, Dash disliked having to show his legs.

Yep, a boyfriend with a built in thermostat satisfied all of Dash's picky temperature needs.

A trail of cold blue vapor flew from Danny's mouth.

"I have to go," he stated, reluctantly pulling out of the bulky teen's embrace.

"Yeah, I know," Dash said, running a hand through his hair. "Look, uh, we can talk about this later. I promise I'll think about it… Danny."

The boy mentioned smiled. It wasn't often his former tormentor used his first name. Only when they were alone and only when they were having an intimate moment. Turning away, two rings of light trialed up and down Danny's compact frame, leaving him with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black skintight hazmat suit with white boots and gloves.

As he was about to turn intangible, Dash reached out and swung him back around. The phantom was a little shocked by the gesture, especially since anyone could just walk in on them. In retrospect, maybe it wasn't the brightest idea to go ghost in a public restroom. Or hold a private conversation, for that matter.

With a little bit of doubt lining his movements, Dash gently stroked Danny's pale cheek and let their eyes meet. He gulped and slowly brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. The ghost parted his lips slightly on contact, allowing for the jock's tongue to slip inside. Danny nipped slightly at the wet appendage, drinking in the taste as Dash did the same. Pulling apart, the two smiled to one another and Dash continued to rub his boyfriend's cheek.

"You know I love you, right?" asked the football star.

"Duh, I'm not an idiot unlike you, ya big lug!" Phantom grinned, hitting the blonde playfully in the shoulder.

"Right," Dash laughed quietly. "Hurry back, alright Fenton?"

"You got it!" he replied, turning intangible and flying though the window.

Someday.

Dash would be able to swallow his pride and tell all those he cared for about his love for the Fenton boy. Whether they'd accept him or not, he knew Danny would stick by him. So, for his sake, he'd come out proudly.

Someday.

**End**

* * *

Now, I know I usually end these things with omake's but I just can't seem to come up with one for this particular fanfic. How was it anyway? I think Dash was a little OOC and I apologize for that. If I decide to do more work with this pairing, I'll definitely work on that. Seriously, feedback would be great. Even if it just says good job or goes into a long rant about what could be fixed, I'd really appreciate it. Until another plot bunny strikes, take care all!


End file.
